MESTIC Rencontre grâce au Net
by Catirella
Summary: C’est qui qui va aller à un RDV grâce au net ? C’est pas moi. Snif... Lieu de RDV et rencontrer des plus insolites... La vie nous réserve bien des surprise parfois... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 23]... YAOI...


Titre : **MESTIC. Rencontre grâce au Net.**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 23)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_J'aime beaucoup cet OS_

_Quand on dit que ce qu'on cherche est sous notre nez…._

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 21 septembre._

Suite et toujours d'actualité au moment de l'écriture de cet OS, de mes **GROS** soucis de messagerie. (Plus au moment de la mise en ligne pas contre YATTTTTTTTTTTTA)  
Pour Meetic, je ne dirais rien.  
Na, vous avez pas a savoir sauf que les mecs sur le site **Meetic (Mestic)** ne veulent qu'une seule chose…  
**TOUS DES PERVERS ET DES OBSÉDÉS.  
**Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie bordel.  
Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point là.  
Snif.  
Délire d'un auteur qui voudrait bien quand même être à la place de Duo pour une fois..  
Non non pas pour être avec Heero. Juste pour le plaisir d'être amoureuse à nouveau.  
Aller assez dit de bêtises comme cela, c'est l'approche de mon anniversaire qui me sape encore plus le moral.  
Si je sais regarder un calendrier ce petit OS sera mis en ligne le 3 octobre 2006.  
Ouais ! On est en plein dans le mois.  
**_M.e.r.d.e…_**

Bon, ben… Bonne lecture et dites-vous que ce scénario peut peut-être vous arriver un jour !

Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

_**Rien ne va plus !**_

**emi :** … Je te remercie beaucoup pour la review laisser sur cet ARC. Kisu, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**MESTIC. Rencontre grâce au Net.**

**

* * *

**

**Messagerie de merde, net de merde, Mestic de MERDE.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

J'ai plus rien depuis plus de 48 heures et on est vendredi soir 19 heures.

**MARRE DE LA VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

Veux ma maman.

Na, tout compte fait qu'elle reste à des milliers de kilomètres car sinon elle va encore me prendre la tête.

Mais j'ai fait quoi bordel pour avoir ta poisse comme il en existe rarement.

Pour une fois que j'avais une touche sur ce site autre que du cul facile et qu'il parlait bien le « Wing ».

Vouiiiii, c'est son Pseudo.

**QUOI.**

J'ai l'air fleur bleue, je vous proute.

J'ai au moins l'avantage de pas voir la vie en rose !

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Vade Retro Satanas.**

Quand Quatre mon meilleur pote porte sa chemise ro… ro… Ah, je peux pas le dire deux fois, je ne vois qu'elle. Elle fait encore plus gay que gay et gay le Quatre il l'est à l'état pur.

C'est un gay lapin et croyez moi il lapine le Quatchou.

C'est surtout Trowa qui le culbute à tout va.

Ce salaud m'a offert Dieu merci un caleçon **noir **avec pleins de petits lapins blancs partout.

Le soir même j'ai fait un cauchemar, il y avait des lapins partout.

Bouuuuuuuuuu.

J'ai encore jamais porté l'élevage de rongeurs de carottes.

Mais je cherche désespérément une carotte depuis plus de 8 mois sur le net. Une carotte d'un genre nouveau qui me lapinerai comme le Roi des lapins.

Quoi !

Les fourmis elles sont bien une Reine qui nous dit que les lapins n'ont pas un Roi hein.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH, je raconte n'importe quoi. **JE VEUX MES MAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS**.

Svouplaît !

AH enfin un après avoir cliquer sur tout ce qui pouvait être cliquable sur l'écran.

Peu à vrai dire.

Me vouli me voilou…

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PUTAIN DE MERDE.**

_**¤ … 20h30 devant la tombe du soldat inconnu. … ¤**_

J'y serais jamais… ! …

C'est quoi ce lieu de rendez-vous bizarre.

On verra ça plus tard.

Il est 19h18.

Je dois prendre une douche et laver mes lonnnnnnnnnnnnngs cheveux.

Je suis dépité j'en ai pour des heures.

Ma tenue ma tenue ma tenue.

Ben noir, j'ai que ça de toute façon.

Il ne faut pas non plus que je parte sans mes pompes.

Rigolez pas ça m'est déjà arrivé. J'ai eu l'air fin sur le trottoir à 8h10 en chaussettes manteau et mallette pour aller travailler.

La petite mamie du 2ème qui promenait son chien a eu la gentillesse de me le dire. J'étais tellement à la bourre que j'avais mis le froid que je ressentais aux pieds sur le coup de l'angoisse d'arriver en retard au bureau. Ba, pour le coup j'y suis arrivé et pas qu'un peu mon n'veu.

Aller vite la douche.

Ahhhhh, je suis pratiquement près. 20h05 c'est bon je devrais y être en 15 minutes. Tiens, un autre mail.

Alors… Je porterais un tee-shirt blanc ! Ça va vachement m'aider en plein mois de juillet son tee-shirt blanc. Et j'aurai une rose ?

Pitié pour la couleur.

Tee-shirt blanc plus rose, je devrais quand même arriver à le distinguer.

**NON J'AI PAS VU SA PHOTO**. Lui non plus n'a pas vu la mienne.

Ça va pas non.

J'ai pas envie non plus que des mecs avec qui je travaille voient celle-ci sur un site de rencontre. Trois mois que l'on chat ou mail quand nous n'avons pas le temps et depuis 3 semaines on parlait de se rencontrer enfin. J'ai bien failli lui poser un lapin à cause de cette saleté de messagerie tien.

Je suis hanté par les lapins c'est pas possible.

Mes chaussures, mon portable mon portefeuille et ma veste, un paquet de mouchoirs.

WHOUAAAAAAa, les clés de l'appart.

Idiot d'américain que je suis.

Et c'est parti. Soldat inconnu me voilà.

C'est qui au fait ce type !

Quoi ! Je ne suis pas français moi. Je le parle peut-être j'habite Paris depuis que je suis venu finir mes études en France, mais je suis américain et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur l'histoire de ce pays.

J'ai 5 minutes d'avance **YAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**.

OK, j'ai triché j'ai pris l'option queue de cheval au lieu de la natte. C'était plus rapide. Puisque j'ai un tout petit peu d'avance allons voir cette fameuse tombe avec cette fameuse flamme. Le type à l'intérieur s'il y a bien quelqu'un, est peut-être inconnu de nom, mais au vu du nombre de personnes qui sont venues le voir il est l'inconnu le plus connu au monde et je fais partie de ceux qui le connaissent aussi maintenant. Bon elle est belle la tombe mais je ne suis pas là non plus pour cela.

Petit tour d'horizon…

**Non c'est pas vrai !**

Allons saluer notre chez « Wing » ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs pareils.

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Duo ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec un homme qui devait porter un tee-shirt blanc et avoir une rose comme celle qui tu caches derrière ton dos. Ravi de te connaître Wing. »

« Shini, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement il n'y avait que toi pour choisir un pseudo aussi glauque. »

« Tu es plus charmant via le net Yuy. »

« Maxwell ferme-la. »

Et là j'ai pas pu me retenir j'ai éclaté de rire. Trop comique la situation et la tête qu'il tire est drôle. Je me prends un coup de rose rouge sur la tête.

« Hé ! Les épines ça fait mal. »

« Baka arrête de rire comme une baleine, tu es sur un lieu de recueillement. »

« Tu aurais pas pu choisir un endroit plus romantique. »

« Je ne savais pas où tu habitais je te signale et j'ai trouvé que c'était le plus simple. »

« Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Tiens. »

Je prends la rose qui a perdu quelques pétales dans la bataille.

« Merci. Je suppose que tu veux qu'on en reste là ? »

« Hn. »

« H.e.e.r.o. Même après avoir travaillé une année en face de toi j'ai toujours pas compris la signification de tes « Hn ». »

« Non autant faire connaissance. On ne se connaît pas même si nous travaillons dans ma même société depuis 3 ans. Et tu as changer de poste il y a 2 ans et moi 1, donc faisons enfin connaissance si cela te convient ? »

« Ok, ça marche pour moi. On va où ? »

« Dîner ! »

« Ok, je te suis. »

J'ai passé une soirée formidable. Il n'est pas si coincé que dans mes souvenirs. Bon si. Il était super coincé il y a 2 ans lorsque nous travaillions l'un en face de l'autre, mais en fait il est différent en dehors du cadre du travail.

On s'est revu samedi pour aller au cinéma. Sympa.

Là je suis dans mon bureau à m'arracher les cheveux sur un rapport et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il m'obsède depuis vendredi soir à l'Arc de Triomphe.

Plus je regarde ce rapport et plus j'y comprends rien. C'est quoi ce truc au juste.

Je regarde un peu mieux.

Ah Ba c'est sur c'est pas pour moi !

Je risque pas de comprendre et j'ai pas non plus envie de me fouler à faire l'effort non plus. Allons le donner en main propre à son destinataire.

« Salut Quatre. »

« Duo. Oh toi ça ne va pas. »

« Grrrrrrrr, comment tu fais c'est chiant à la fin. »

Il me sourit Quatre et un lapin angélique aussi parfois.

« J'ai un don que veux-tu. Aller raconte tout à tonton Quatre. »

« T'as fumé quoi ? AH, non je veux pas savoir. Il est où ton beau français ? »

« Avec un beau japonais. »

« Hein ! »

« Avec Yuy ils doivent voir je sais plus quoi et je m'en tape. C'est pour moi ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, c'est un de tes rapports qui est arrivé chez moi par erreur. Tu as peut-être le mien ? »

« Attends, je regarde. »

Quatre cherche et trouve mon bonheur.

« Merci Quatre. »

« Duo qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien je t'assure. »

« Pas à moi Duo. Tu n'es pas un simple employé comme tous le croient. Alors dis à ton ami d'enfance et associé ce qu'il y a. »

Quatre me connaît trop bien et s'en est frustrant. Il me prend par les épaules et Trowa son amant et Heero choisissent ce moment là pour rentrer dans le bureau, où je n'avais pas pris la peine de fermer la porte.

« Quatre, je… **Excusez-nous de vous déranger**. »

Le ton de son amant est des plus clairs. Il est furieux. Normal il ne me connaît pas. Si moi je le connais grâce à Quatre et parce qu'il est aussi un de mes employés… Et oui j'ai 50/100 des parts de la boite que Quatre et moi on a monté à nos 18 ans en arrivant en France. Sauf que Quatre a toujours été à la barre et moi dans son ombre. Mais c'est moi qui ai mis en place tout le concept de notre société et on en parlait depuis nos 15 ans. Où avons nous eu l'argent ! Emprunt. Tout remboursé depuis 5 ans. Nous avons 786 employés en France et nos autres sociétés commencent elles aussi à prendre de l'ampleur. Mais le sujet n'est pas là pour le moment.

Quatre aime son français. Moi j'aime Quatre mon petit arabe comme un frère et il est hors de question que mon japonais, stoppe net son début de relation avec l'américain que je suis.

**Ah ça non alors.**

« Trowa je… »

« **C'est très clair M. Winner.** »

Houla.

Rien ne va plus dans le clapier, la chasse est ouverte.

« **MAXWELL.** »

Et merde.

Le nippon s'y met.

« Duo ! »

Ah non pas toi aussi Quatre !

Et c'est parti ils viennent de se mettre tous à crier et je capte rien, j'ai l'impression d'être à un match de catch ça fuse dans tous les sens.

Il est temps de stopper l'hémorragie.

« **SILENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCE.** »

Ben voilà. C'est même trop silencieux d'un coup ça fait peur !

« Duo mai… »

« **AH** pour une fois tu te tais. »

Quatre a l'air à l'ouest, c'est pour son bien. Je l'aime trop mon Quatchou.

« La mèche folle… Désolé ! Trowa, Quatre n'est rien pour moi, enfin si c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos deux ans, donc je l'ai vu sur le pot et cette image m'a hantée très longtemps. Je l'aime en tout bien tout honneur donc Trowa ta lapine n'a rien à craindre de moi. »

Quatre est rouge de honte, Trowa a un sourire des plus idiots et moi je tiens ma revanche pour le caleçon qu'il m'a offert devant mon assistante qui me charrie depuis.

« **A nous deux Yuy.** »

« Hn ! »

Je l'attrape par la cravate et il est obligé de me suivre et de sortir du bureau.

« Fermez bien la porte les lapins. »

On n'a pas fait 4 pas que la porte claque et que la clé tourne dans la serrure.

Je vous l'ai dit.

**Des lapins.**

Une fois dans mon bureau je fais rentrer mon japonais et je claque ma porte puis je mets mes deux mains sur mes hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouais.

Je me fais peur à moi aussi là !

« Bourriquot de japonais, tu crois que j'aurais flirté trois mois sur le net et passé deux soirées avec toi pour ensuite aller me taper mon associé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi que toi ne pas avoir compris là ! »

« Baka… Associé. Tu es son associé ? »

« Oui. Mais je n'aime pas être en hauteur. J'aime déconner et un grand boss déconne moins et Quatre a plus la poigne pour le personnel, moi je suis trop social parfois. »

« Pourquoi as-tu travaillé comme employé en informatique ? »

« J'avais des lacunes que je n'ai plus en travaillant au même niveau que nos employés et comme cela j'ai pu aussi voir tes capacités. Quatre a mis un an pour que tu prennes la tête du service. Pouuuuf un vrai mulet. »

Pourquoi il ferme la porte de mon bureau à clé ?

« Tu vas voir si je suis un bourriquot ou un mulet Duo Maxwell. »

« Na na je suis un supéri… Ah ! Heero ! »

« Pas sur le petit panneau qui est sur la porte de ton bureau Duo. »

Je lui souris à mon tour comme un idiot !

**Oye !**

On dirait Trowa.

Après m'avoir habilement déshabillé en un tour de main il après une préparation de plus hummmmmmmmmmmm, **OH QU'IL EST DOUE**. Il m'a couché sur mon bureau et Hilde doit avoir le feu aux joues car les jambes sur ses épaules et ses mains sur mes hanches en plus des va-et-vient de sa **GROSSE carotte** en moi, je suis pas des moins bruyant.

Quatre et moi parlons d'ouvrir un club !

**Le Club des lapins lapinés. **

En tout cas moi j'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur et dire que je l'avais à portée de mains depuis tout ce temps. L'important c'est que nous nous soyons trouvés à un moment donné.

Á plus. Mon Dieu de lapin m'attend…

Je vais profiter de sa carotte et lui de la mienne.

Miam miam.

**Bavez…**

_**FIN de MЄSTIC**_

XXIII  
Les lapinoux en action.  
Beueueueu…  
VIVE LES LAPINS.  
Je suis atteinte cette fois c'est sûr !

A+

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

Pour info je sais pour le soldat inconnu pas la peine de me faire un cours d'histoire. Méchi…

* * *

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓ 


End file.
